Growing
by VampireKGhostH90
Summary: Kirako cant remember anything but her name and age so what happens when she gets attacked by a couple of LevelEs and Kaname is there to save her Now she has to go to Cross Academy After learning what Kaname has to go threw she wants to help him, KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?" I asked and the older boy looked at me "You don't know who I am?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Oh! Ha! It Worked!" he said happily and I didn't know how to react, "where am I?" I asked and he grinned, "Come with me, I'll make sure your safe" he said and I nodded.

He took me to a van and pushed me in forcefully, "Drive to Cross Academy" he said and the driver nodded and looked at me "Ms. Kami are you all right?" he asked and the man beside me glared at him "Shut up and drive" he hissed and then the driver drove.

He drove for a long time until we finally stopped at a big wall with gates "Your blood smells good, Get out" he snapped and pushed me out of the van and threw a bag and a paper at me "Now be a good girl" he laughed and then the van drove away.  
I sat there and looked around and then shivered as I felt someone looking at me but I looked around and no one was there.

I slowly crawled over to the paper and on it it said words and I read them.

"Kirako Mami, 16 years old" I said outloud when I remembered that was my name, and then I thought more but then my head hurt just trying to remember anything else about me and then I read more "I don't want her, shes different"  
I heard the gates open and I looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and a boy with silver hair beside her they both had suit cases like they were leaving.

"Um..Are you the new student?" the girl asked and I looked at her "What?" I asked and she smiled "Its okay come on" she said and tried to grab my arm but I yanked away and looked at her "I-I'm sorry!" I said and then bowed

"Ah! Kirako!" I heard a cheerful voice and then a man with glasses and his hair was in a pony tail and a handsome boy with brownish blackish hair behind him with a sad look on and I gasped at his sight when he looked at me.  
"Come on! I hope you have a nice stay I'll show you around-" I cut him off when grabbed my bag and then picked up the piece of paper I dropped.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said and then bowed once again and then I put the bag around my shoulder and ran "Kirako! Wait!" he called "I'm sorry!" I called again not knowing where I was going.  
"What are you doing?" he yelled and I said the only things I could think of "To Find out Who I am!" I yelled and all four of them gave me a weird look and then I ran down the street.

**Normal POV**

Kaien, Kaname, Yuki, and Zero all looked at eachother "To find out who I am?" Kaien asked "Who is that Head Master?" Yuki asked "She was a new student, but she looked pale" He answered "Anyway! Yuki! I'm going to miss you! Make sure you send letters and call me! and Zero don't hurt my Yuki or you won't hear the end of it!" Kaien cried.

"I'll miss you to Dad!" Yuki said and Kaien cried as she called him dad and then Yuki turned to Kaname and caressed his face "I'm so sorry, I'm sure you could find someone else to love" she whispered and Kaname put his hand on her and smelled her hand for the last time "Goodbye Yuki" he said.  
Yuki let go of him "Does anyone have scissors?" Yuki asked and Kaien opened his bag and pulled out a pair

"Here" Yuki said and then grabbed the scissors and everyone went wide eyed at her actions, she cut all her hair off like it was before "Goodbye!" she smiled and they hopped in the car.

Kaien went inside and searched up Kirakos fathers name but nothing came up and he went wide eyed and called Kaname over "Yes?" he asked "I want you to go out and looked for that girl!" he said and Kaname nodded.

_*Meanwhile*_

Kirako went wide eyed as the people with red eyes cornered her, "You smell to good" one laughed "Indeed" another said.  
They all came closer when one grabbed her hand and bit it, Kirako let out an ear piercing scream when the person was ripped off of her and turned into dust.  
Kirako looked up and saw the handsome guy she saw at the Academy, Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kirako's POV**

I went wide eyed as the person with red eyes came closer, Oh gosh! What is he? But I think I had a pretty good answer, even though it just popped in my head the minute I saw his eyes glow red.

One of them jumped forward bitting my hand and out of fear I screamed as loud as I could, the next this I knew he was being ripped off me and he turned into dust along with the others.

I just stayed where I was and then I turned around and saw that guy I saw at the academy and saw his eyes also red and I gasped and shut my eyes just hoping he would go away, "Kirako?" he asked and I shut my eyes tighter "Please, I don't want to be hurt" I begged "I'm not going to hurt you" he said and I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Then please leave me" I said and he looked at me "and why would I do that?" he asked and I couldn't think about anything because...I didn't know anything about me.

"Because I want you to" I said "I don't care if you father is powerful or not, you have to come with us to the academy" he said and I went wide eyed, my father was powerful? "I'm going to call my father and tell him your stalking me" I said and tried to act all snobbish, because powerful peoples kids asre always snobby, right? Was I snobby? But anyways its probably for the best if I don't tell them I don't remember anything.

"Really, because your father thinks your at the academy right now" he said and I went wide eyed and said the first thing that came to mind "I have to go home I forgot something" I said "But why are you around here, you don't live in Japan" he said.

I didn't live in Japan?

"Well then-" I was cut off when he walked over to me and put a hand over my mouth "Don't talk" he whispered and I went wide eyed, was he going to murder me? All of a sudden a whole bunch of people with red eyes came running around the corner sniffing the air with this desperate look in there eyes.

They looked over here and I tensed, they all grinned evily and I didn't even notice I was gripping on the guys shirt. "Help me!" One of them screamed but then it looked like they were fighting with them selfs.

They all came running towards us when they all turned into dust like the other ones who tried attacking me.

I went wide eyed and the boy holding me turned to me "Come on" he said and he lead my to a car and we got in and I went wide eyed at the driver, he was the person who drove me to Cross Academy.

He looked at me "Ms. Mami?" he asked and I looked at him "W-Who are you?" I asked and he gave me a weird look "what are you talking about, I have been your driver since you were five" he said "O-Oh! I mean...Hey" I said "Are you okay, you seem off today. Even his morning too, why were crying" He said and I looked around.

"I-I don't know" I said and he gave me that same look "-" I cut him off and turned to him and gave him a glare and he flinched "Drive!" I snapped and he nodded and turned around and started driving.

**Kaname's POV**

I looked back and forth from Kirako and the Driver, how do they know eachother? and Kirako seems so lost..Almost trobled.

"-" The driver was cut off when Kirakos face went cold and she turned to him and glared and he flinched but didn't seem like it was out of the bluie that she glared at him like that "Drive!" she snapped and he nodded and started driving.

I looked at Kirako and her face went from cold to surprised like she just didn't mean to snap like that. She then looked guilty after but then turned to me "Whats your name?" she asked "my name is Kaname" I said and she smiled "How old are you?" she asked "I'm 18" I said and she nodded "You could call me Kira" she said but then she touched her lips like the words had just slipped out.

"Okay, Kira. May I ask you something?" I asked and she nodded but then went wide eyed and pointed to the road "Keichiro! Watch out!" she screamed and then the car swarmed and he stopped and everything was silent and I looked to the road and sure enough, there on the road was a dog and the dog looked scared and then ran off.

I looked and noticed we were stopped at Cross Academy already.

I got out and Kira also got out, she looked at the driver and bowed and she stood off to the side and just as I was about to walk away the driver stopped me "Please look after Ms. Mami, she looks off today" he said and I nodded and looked at his Name tag and she enough there on it said 'Keichiro'. How did Kira know his name?

**Kira's POV**

I looked around at this school, it was so big!

I dragged my bag behind me and Kaname walked ahead of me and we walked inside the school and walked for awhile until we came to a door that said 'Head Master' and he knocked and then there was a "Come in" and he opened the door and we walked in and saw that guy who I saw before at the gates of the school with glasses.

"Ah! Kirako! Your back" he said and I nodded.

We talked for a while and he didn't seem to bring up anything about my memory or my past so I'm guessing he didn't know either that I haven't got one memory of my past.

"Okay, well I'm sure Kaname could show you to your room in the day class because all the students are in bed by now" he said and I nodded.

We walked out and walked in silence until he turned to me "Whos Keichiro?" he asked and I went wide eyed "I don't know" I said and he gave me a weird look "But you called the driver Keichiro" he said and I shrugged, but did I call him Keichiro?

"Then Keichiro is the driver" I said and he just looked ahead but I looked at him and saw some sort of pain in his eyes I felt this weird feeling in me and then I felt sad, like I was empty on the inside like I wanted to scream out of anger but I for some reason wanted to keep it inside.

Then Kaname turned to me "Whats wrong?" he asked and I just noticed that tears were rolling down my face "None of your business!" I snapped but then I was surprised after. Why was I so sad and Mad?

"Sorry, your room is here" he said and I nodded.

I opened the door and threw my bag inside and slammed the door, once I was by myself I started crying again but I didn't know why. Why was I so mad and sad?

**Kaname's POV**

As we walked down the hall way out of no where I felt all my pain lifting from me, as if all the pain I had of Yuki leaving was gone and all the anger I held against Zero was also gone, I turned to Kira and she had tears rolling down her face with a look of hatred.

After that she snapped at me and threw her bag in her room and slammed the door.

I looked at it for about a minute until I walked away again.


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped up in my bed covered in sweat and looked around and tried to cry but my mouth was to dry, I have been going to Cross Academy for about a week now and I eat and drink but I'm always to hungry after. I don't think I have ever been so thirsty in my life.

I got up and looked around and at my clock and went wide eyed, I had slept threw school! I got into my uniform and ran out of my dorm and to class and ask the teacher for forgiveness when I heard screaming, I looked around until I stopped and looked down the hall and out the window and saw a whole bunch of girls screaming.

I walked over to them and some gates opened and a bunch of people wearing White and Black uniforms while ours was Black and White walked out and I gasped at how beautiful they were.

Mean while I had Silver Hair and Green eyes, I looked at them as they walked and saw Kaname in the group, then one of the girls at the end of the screaming crowd tripped and from there on it went like a domino effect until it got to me and as soon as the girl touched me I felt this new energy in me and all the the girls who tripped looked bored and walked away while I was screaming my insides out.

I don't know why, but I had this desperate feeling for the People everyone was screaming at to just take a look at me. As soon as they past I quieted down and I breathed, what was that?

The next day I ended up coming here again, I was looking at them but this time I wasn't screaming like I was last time, I was calm like my normal self until a girl behind me pushed me and I ended up walking into one of the night class people. Yes, I had a girl in class tell me about the night class. but she didn't know why only those people could be in the night class.

Anyways, I ened up bumping into a guy with Blond Hair and Blue eyes also known as Aido Hanabusa.

As soon as I touched him I felt flirtatious, Aido looked around and stood up and didn't both flirting with girls like he always did but I felt the need to flirt. I walked out the the class prez in our class room while he was screaming to get one of the night class students attention. Well trying to get Lucas attention.

"Oh, why don't you look at me instead of her? Shes never going to be yours" I said batting my eye lashes "But I love Luca!" he said hearts forming in his eyes and I got mad, why wasn't he looking at me "Am I really that ugly?" I asked and put a sad face on and he looked at me "Of course not!" he said and I smirked "Then, why don't you be my fan club. I would love to have one?" I asked looking innocent and I lifted up his chin and I felt him shiver under me and then he went wide eyed "Y-Yeah" he said.

As soon as the night class was gone I let go of Class Prez and ran away "I love Kira!" I heard him scream and I went wide eyed and ran into my dorm and shut the door and screamed, why was I so weird when ever I touch someone how ever they feel I started feeling but then when I do touch them they loose there additude.

I opened my door and walked out once again but this time I saw a girl walking down the hall and her hair was put into a ponttail giving people a good view of her neck and I felt my mouth get all watery.

I didn't even know I was following her until she stopped and turned around and I grabbed her shoulder and she went wide eyed "K-Kira?" she asked and I couldn't stop myself until I was pulled into someones arms and the girl looked up "K-Kaname?" she asked and sure enough there holding me was Kaname.

"I knew it" he said "Go back to your class" he said and the girl nodded and walked away "G-Get me away from everyone" I said and he took my to my room and locked the door "I'm...I'm thirsty" I whispered "If your thirsty then you don't go and drink day class students" he said and I frowned "W-What am I?" I asked.

I didn't know what I was doing until Kaname stopped me "what are you doing?" he asked and I tried to push myself away from him "G-Get out" I said not wanting to hurt him "You need blood?" he asked and then I went wide eyed "B-Blood?" I asked.

The next thing I knew he cut his hand and I grabbed it "P-Please, stop me" I said as I brought his hand to my mouth "I-I can't stop myself" I said and tears started falling down my face, what was wrong with me? Why was I longing for blood?

He put his hand to his mouth and then all of a sudden he grabbed the back of my head forcefully and then brought my face to his and his lips were on mine, I went wide eyed but then after awhile I felt this liquid in my mouth and I swallowed it and slowly my thirst started dying down and then he pulled away and as soon as he did everything came back to me.

Everything I knew about myself. Well I knew I didn't know my past because I still couldn't remember that, but what I did remember I went wide eyed and from shock I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eye and looked around and saw I was in the Head Masters office and notice Kaname sitting at me feet when everything came rushing back to me and I bolted up and looked around when I went wide eyed "Kira, your up" Kaname said and I turned away "Are you feeling well?" he asked and I didn't answer "Kira?" I heard Kaiens voice.

"why didn't you tell us?" he asked but I didn't look at him "Kira? You have to tell us, why didn't you tell us you were a Vampire?" he asked and this time I started crying but I didn't want them to see so I turned away more and started whiping my eyes "I-I didn't know!" I cried "How could you not know?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember" I said and then he 'hmm' and waited for me to stop crying "Kira, may you tell us whats going on here?" he asked.

I whipped the last tear away and turned to him "The truth is, I don't remember anything" I said "Huh?" he asked "When you guys saw me at the gate, the first day you saw me. I remember being in a van with a man and I couldn't remember anything but my name is age. He pushed me out and drove away" I said and he went wide eyed "So you mean you can't remember a thing?" he asked and I nodded.

"But if you only remember your name and age then how come now you know your a Vampire?" Kaname asked and I looked away once again ashamed of myself.

"Kira?" Kaname asked "When you gave me Your..." I didn't want to finish, "You what?" Kaien asked "I gave her my blood" he said and Kaien went wide eyed but then nodded "Then since hes a PureBlood he must have helped you return some of your memory" he said and I didn't bother moving.

"Is that all you remember?" he asked and I didn't look at him "Your a Pure Blood?" Kaname asked already knowing because I could tell he could sense me, "Yeah" I said Kaien nodded.

"Well, go and get your things I am moving you to the night class, but may I ask you something?" he asked asked and I nodded and he showed me a picture "was this the man who left you?" he asked and showed my a man with White hair and I nodded.

"Okay, well Kaname. Please show Kira around the night class" Kaien said and he nodded, me and Kaname walked out and since I know what my power I looked at Kaname and closed my eyes and frowned.

"Ah, Kaname-Sempai?" I asked and he turned to me "Yes?" he asked "Why are you in such pain?" I asked and I saw this look of surprise and then pain cross over his face, "I'm sorry but thats really personal" he said and I frowned and looked at him.

"Is it because of your a Pure Blood?" I asked "No, its because of Love" he said and my face went blank with understandment "How come its because of love?" I asked.

"I loved someone and they choose someone else" he said and I looked at him "Did they CHOOSE someone else or did you GIVE them to someone else?" I asked and he stopped and looked at me "Give them?" he asked "meaning you gave up on them" I said "I did not give up, she loved someone else" he said and I nodded.

"Do you wish that you could ever take away the pain?" I asked and he hesitated for a minute "Never the feeling of loving that person, but the pain of losing that person is what I want to let go" he said and I nodded "What about all the hatred you hold?" I asked "Yes" he said and I stopped and he stopped.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, I slowly walked over to him and I grabbed his hand "Kira?" he asked and I brought his hand to my lips and I closed my eyes getting ready for all his pain and hatred and then I kissed his hand.

"Kira?" he asked and all his pain and hatred transfered from him to me.

My Pure Blood Power is Force Fields but the family curse that was passed on to me was that if I ever kiss someone then there pain is transfered from them to me, and the only way I could rid of the curse is by falling on love with someone for real, but as a little girl I caught my father cheating on my mother many times and that scared me for life to never trust someone, so I guess I'll have this curse for ever.

I let go of Kanames hand and looked at his face and all signs of pain and hatred was gone...For Now. I could never take someones feelings away and he doesn't want his feelings of hatred and pain taken away. So I took his hatred for the boy he hated and the pain for the girl he lost...but only for now, those feelings will return maybe tomorrow.


End file.
